Pastel Love
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: A vistlip fanfic Chapter 2 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kokoro Rikihito/ Akihito Kouyoshima  
Rating: T/ PG-15  
Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life  
Cast: vistlip, alice nine, Versailles  
Disclaimer: Not mine x3

* * *

==**ENJOY**==

Imajinasikan bahwa kalian melihat sebuah kamar. Kamar dengan ukuran 3m x 4m yang di dalamnya bernuansa pastel. Dengan dinding berwarna orange, dan perabotan yang disusun sedemikian rupa hingga membuat kamar terkesan luas. Tepat di atas tempat tidur, seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang cantik tertidur lelap.

Pemuda itu menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher dengan selimut tebal. Rambutnya yang unik terlihat acak-acakan. Namun aura 'manis'-nya tetap tak hilang. Di meja yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur, duduk manis (?) jam weker berbentuk penguin. Di perut penguin itu terpampang jam dengan jarum menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima belas menit.

'**DRAP DRAP DRAP**!'

Dari arah luar kamar terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat terburu-buru. Di luar terlihat seorang pemuda dengan piercing di bawah bibir, memakai celemek pink –yang untung saja tidak berenda- membawa spatula beserta teflon berwarna hitam. Bisa ditebak ia habis memasak.

'**JBRAAAKK**!'

Ah, kasihan sang daun pintu… dengan Brutal pemuda manis bernama Tohya itu membantingnya.

"YUHH! BANGUUUUUN!" Teriak Tohya sambil memukul-mukul teflon dan spatula yang dibawanya.

"Nghh…." Dengan penuh keengganan Yuh pun mengulet pelan dan akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Bisakah kau…. Membangunkanku dengan cara yang sedikit lebih '_**normal**_'?" tukas Yuh mengucek matanya.

"Sekarang sudah pukul enam pagi. Kau belum bersiap eh? Kau bisa terlambat menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru." Omel Tohya.

"Ya ya ya~ dan kau sekarang sangat mirip dengan ibuku." Yuh dengan enteng melenggang pergi dari kasur. Diraihnya handuk yang tergantung di atas kursi belajarnya.

"Aku memang pengganti Miyazao-san, Yuh." Balas Tohya kesal.

"Jangan ngambek dong, GERY TOHYA-TOHYA." Dan selesai menggoda Tohya, Yuh pun kabur keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

"YUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!"

==Order Made Gakuen==

"….. Dan untuk itulah kalian sebagai generasi penerus selanjutnya harus dengan senang hati menerima amanat ini. Terima kasih."

'**PLOK PLOK PLOK**'

Selesainya kepala sekolah yang diketahui bernama Kamijo itu berpidato, tibalah saatnya siswa teladan yang berhasil masuk Order Made Gakuen dengan nilai tertinggi berpidato.

Yuh menguap lebar. Jujur saja, ia sangat bosan dengan acara semacam ini. hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yuh yang sudah dihafal di luar kepala oleh Tohya. Tohya menyenggol tangan Yuh dan membuatnya menoleh. Mereka saling bertatapan seolah mengirim telepati.

"Ehem.."

Yuh dan Tohya serentak menoleh kearah mimbar. Dimana berdiri seorang pemuda jangkung yang sudah pasti seumuran dengan mereka.

"Diamlah, pidato akan dimulai." Bisik Tohya gemas.

"Apa peduliku." Jawab Yuh enteng.

Pemuda yang ada di hadapan mereka memiliki rambut hitam legam dengan _hi-lite _merah pada ujung-ujung rambutnya. Matanya yang tajam dibingkai oleh kacamata ber-_frame _ abu-abu tua. Mata yang awalnya menatap kertas yang dibawanya kini tertuju pada Yuh.

_**A, apaan dia? Kenapa seolah tengah memperhatikanku?**_ Batin pemuda itu gusar.

Tohya yang melihat tingkah aneh Yuh pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Akhirnya pemuda manis yang sempat dikira perempuan oleh beberapa siswa itu pun memilih diam dan berlagak tenang. Tidak heran jika mereka melihat Yuh sebagai sosok perempuan. Yuh memang memiliki tinggi rata-rata siswa SMA, tapi dengan hidung mancung, bibir yang membentuk manis, aroma vanilla, dan sebagai pelengkap potongan rambut yang seperti _Lightning _Final Fantasy XIII, siapa yang tidak mengira bahwa ia adalah _**laki-laki**_?

Oke, jika anda tidak mengerti paragraph di atas, bayangkan Yuh di _New Look_ 'RECIPE'. Mengerti? Nah! Seperti itulah Yuh *plak*DUESH*.

Ehem..

Pemuda 'suram' –begitulah menurut Yuh- yang tadi berpidato pun akhirnya turun. Ternyata nama pemuda itu 'Umi'. Umi kembali duduk di barisannya diiringi tepuk tangan kagum dari siswa dan siswi seangkatan. Dan MC kembali mengambil alih, menyatakan bahwa mereka secara resmi sudah menjadi siswa Order Made Gakuen.

==**CLASS**==

Suasana kelas 1-2 cukup ramai. Kelas itu nantinya akan dihuni oleh empat puluh orang dengan masing-masing siswa dan siswi berjumlah dua puluh. Yuh memilih tempat di dekat jendela dan di pojok kelas. Beberapa teman SMP Yuh yang juga masuk ke sekolah ini pun menyapanya.

"Kau tidak berubah. Tetap saja mengambil tempat di pojok sini." Ujar Nao.

Dan cowok imut bernama Nao ini memang tipikal 'Tohya banget'. Nao tingggal bertiga bersama Shou dan Hiroto yang juga masuk ke kelas 1-2. Bagi keduanya Nao ini seperti 'ibu'. Mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil. sedangkan Yuh baru tiga tahun mengenal Nao dan Shou.

"Dan kalian sama saja, tidak berubah. Tetap sekelas denganku." Balas Yuh cuek.

"Ahahaha! Dasar! Ah, kau belum berkenalan dengannya kan?" tanya Shou merangkul hangat Hiroto.

"Siapa dia? Pacar barumu? Atau selingkuhanmu? Ah! Akan kuadukan kau pada Saga-senpai!"

"HUSH!" semprot Nao dan Shou mendengar cercaan Yuh.

"Dia ini yang serumah dengan kami!" jelas Nao.

"Oh, maaf~"

"Kau sih tidak pernah main kerumah." Protes Shou menoyor kepala Yuh.

"_Ittai_! Shou bego!"

"Apaan sih, LEBE!" balas Shou dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

"Ahaha, Hiroto~ sudah jangan hiraukan mereka~ mereka memang begitu kok~" ucap Nao menepuk bahu Hiroto.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda manis itu.

"Ya~"

Sementara ia menanggapi omongan Nao dan Shou, dan juga Hiroto, mata karamel Yuh sesekali melirik kearah siswa yang tadi menatapnya saat pidato. Yup, entah kebetulan atau memang sengaja *sengaja author buat maksudnya***PLAK*** Yuh sekelas dengan Umi. Ternyata Umi tidak seperti bayangan Yuh tentang murid teladan pada umumnya.

Dalam bayangannya, Umi adalah sosok orang yang culun, kutu buku, kemana-mana belajar dan membawa buku, kuper, tidak banyak teman, dan segala hal yang membuat seseorang pantas dicap sebagai kutu buku.

Tapi, bayangan tadi cepat cepat ditepis Yuh setelah melihat Umi dikerubuti beberapa siswa yang mayoritas adalah perempuan. Pemuda itu tampak tenang menanggapi obrolan mereka. Dengan hasil mencuri dengar alias menguping, Yuh tahu kalau Umi hobi bermain gitar. Tidak beda jauh dengan dirinya.

'**KRIINGG**!'

Jam pelajaran berbunyi. Semua siswa duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu, masuklah seorang guru berparas cantik. Rambutnya pirang ikal diurai dan dihiasi bando merah mawar dan aksen pita.

Sensei yang akhirnya diketahui ber-_gender_ pria cantik alias _bisshie_ itu bernama Hizaki. Beliau adalah tenaga pengajar di bidang bahasa Inggris, pelajaran yang Yuh sukai. Yuh dengan cukup semangat memperhatikan sensei-nya itu.

Waktu terus berlalu sampai akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Tohya yang beda kelas dengan Yuh langsung menyerbu kelas 1-2 dan mencari sosok Yuh yang akan selalu ditemuinya saat istirahat duduk di bangku sembari mencoreti kertasnya.

"Yuh~" Sapa Tohya girang.

"Apa? Tumben kau ke kelas? Tidak dapat teman?" ejek Yuh.

"Enak saajaaaa! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!" balasnya tidak terima.

"Ahahaha! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu khawatir. Di sini ada Shou dan Nao. Lagi pula aku bakal baik-baik saja tanpamu."

'**KRUYUK**'

"Walah, masih mau berkata begitusetelah perutmu lebih memilih jujur daripada mulut?~" Goda Tohya.

"U, urusai! Aku mau ke kantin." Sergah Yuh malu.

"EIT~ aku sudah susah-susah membuatkan bekal lho~ Ayo ayo dimakan~" tawar Tohya mengangkat-angkat dua buah kotak makan yang dibawanya.

Dengan sedikit gengsi Yuh menerima bekal buatan Tohya. Memang siapa yang mau menolak masakan super enak buatan Tohya? Meski agak nakal, melambai, dan suka menggoda, Tohya sangat pandai memasak. Kebiasaan dari keci katanya.

Sementara Yuh dan Tohya memakan bekal mereka, sosok Umi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda manis itu. Beberapa anak berbisik saat melihat rambut Yuh yang terbilang unik itu. dan Yuh sendiri pun tidak menggubrisnya. Toh, ia sudah biasa.

"Mereka memperhatikanmu lagi." Bisik Tohya.

"Biarkan saja. Anggaplah mereka calon _fans_-ku." Balas Yuh enteng.

Yuh memiliki rambut cokelat susu yang tak lazim dimiliki oleh orang Jepang. Bukan perkara apa, Yuh adalah satu dari seribu anak Jepang yang memiliki status 'blasteran'. Ayahnya orang Belanda tulen, sedangkan Ibunya Jepang klasik. Perpaduan yang bisa dibilang unik.

"Umi-san, ada apa? Kok _ngeliatin_ Yuh-san terus?" tanya seorang siswi.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, rambutnya-"

"Rambut Yuh memang begitu. Itu ASLI." Ucap sebuah suara memberi penekanan. Umi menoleh dan mendapati Shou sedang makan telur gulung buatan Nao.

"Kohara-san teman Yuh?" tanya siswi itu.

"Ya. Teman SMP. Tiga tahun sekelas." Jawab Shou.

"Ibu Yuh orang Jepang, Ayahnya Belanda." Jelas Nao.

"Kayak Manami Oku?" pekik siswi itu.

"AKB48? Manami itu Italia-Jepang." Timbrung siswi lainnya.

Dan kelas pun penuh dengan bisik-bisik kagum. Yuh tersenyum puas dan memakan bekalnya tanpa dosa seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Tohya pun terkikik sembunyi-sembunyi melihat tingkahnya.

==x==

Pelajaran olahraga. Pelajaran yang sangat disukai Yuh. Yuh suka atletik, sepak bola dan Basket. Ralat, Yuh _**sangat**_menyukai Basket. Dengan tingginya itu ia dengan mudah melewati lawan. Dan beruntung baginya karena materi pertama mereka pada tahun ajaran ini adalah basket.

"Setelah di _drible_, masukan ke ring dengan cara _lay up_." Ucap Yuki-sensei setelah selesai memberikan contoh.

Dan para siswi mendapatka giliran pertama. Mayoritas tidak bisa men-drible atau lay up. Sedangkan yang mahir basket dapat dengan mudah memasukkan point. Yuh dengan santai ngobrol dengan Nao dan Tohya. Umi juga ngobrol dengan teman SMP-nya, Tomo.

Setelah tiba giliran siswa putra, Yuh dengan semangat mencetak poin dan semangatnya ini menular hingga Umi, Tomo, dan temajn-teman lainnya terpanasi dan tidak ingin kalah. Yuh sangat menikmati saat seperti ini. sangat menikmati…

== After School ==

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Seharusnya Yuh sudah bisa pulang ke rumah sejam yang lalu. Namun ia memilih untuk tinggal di perpustakaan sampai pukul lima. Meski tidak terlihat, Yuh adalah siswa teladan di SMP-nya. Ia adalah peraih nilai tertinggi satu SMP dulu. Namun dengan adanya Umi dan Reika, ia pun tergeser menjadi peringkat ketiga se-SMA.

'**DRRTT DRRTTT'**

HP Yuh bergetar tanda email masuk. Dengan enggan Yuh menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya dan meraih HP yang ada di saku celananya.

* * *

_**From: Gery_Tohya  
Subject: cepetan!**_

_**Kau dimana? Cepatlah pulang, makan malam sudah hampir siap**_

* * *

Yuh ingin tertawa membaca email itu. Meski ia senang menjahili teman masa kecilnya itu Yuh juga cukup menyayanginya. 'menyayangi' dalam arti sebagai kakak *atau Ibu?*. Yuh menutup _flip_ handphone-nya dan membereskan buku-bukunya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, ia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

==z==

'**DRAK DRAK**'

Suara pantulan khas dari bola basket menggema di seluruh penjuru lapangan indoor. Umi, pemuda berkacamata itu dengan sigap melewati Tomo dan melemparkan bola merah menyalanya ke dalam ring dan, _**POINT**_! Umi berhasi mendapat tiga point.

"Hei, sudah jam lima. Apa kita tidak balik?" tanya Tomo mengelap keringatnya dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ya." Balas Umi singkat memasukkan bolanya ke dalam jaring yang biasa ia gunakan unutk membawanya.

==x==

Yuh berjalan santai menyusuri lorong kelas. Sesekali ia memelankan langkahnya untuk mengamati ruangan yang menarik perhatiannya.

_**Berjalan di sekolah saat begini tidak buruk juga**_

Dan Yuh pun tidak sadar kalau ada dua orang siswa lainnya yang berjalan cepat dari arah yang berlawanan. Dan di saat yang bersamaan menuju belokan yang sama.

'**BRUK**!'

"UWA!"

Yuh dengan sukses membuat pantatnya mencium lantai. Oh lantai yang beruntung... *plak*

"_I, ittai_ ..." rintih Yuh.

"_S, sumimasen_!" balas si penabrak dan membantu Yuh berdiri.

"Yuh-san?" tanya siswa satunya.

"Eh? Kita sekelas 'kan?" balas Yuh menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang agak berdebu.

"Ya. Aku Tomo, dia Umi." Tomo menjabat tangan Yuh dengan santai.

"Yuh." Balas Yuh sambil tersenyum dan ganti menjabat tangan Umi.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Tomo.

"Ya. Keasyikan di perpustakaan. Kalian?"

"Umi mengajakku bermain basket, kuturuti saja." Jawab Tomo menunjuk bola yang di bawa Umi.

"Basket _huh_?.." gumam Yuh pelan.

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Bantah Yuh.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Tohya menungguku di rumah." Pamit Yuh bergegas pergi.

"..."

Sepeninggal Yuh, Umi dan Tohya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju motor yang mereka parkirkan di belakang sekolah. Dan sepanjang perjalanan itulah Umi terus-terusan menatapi tangannya yang sempat memegang tangan Yuh. _Dua kali_.

"Wah~ wah~ ada yang jatuh cinta rupanya~" Goda Tomo sembari menyenggol lengan Umi.

"_Urusai_. Siapa yang jatuh cinta." Elak Umi membuang muka.

"Alah~ TUAN MUDA UMI jatuh cinta rupanya~" Tomo pun makin menjadi mengerjai Umi.

'**DUAK**!'

"_Ittaaaaiii_!" pekik Tomo setelah mendapat tanda 'kasih sayang' dari Umi berupa Jitakan 'lembut'.

"..."

"Huhu anjing jatuh cinta gonggongannya keras~"

"Yang benar _anjing pecundang gonggongannya keras_." Koreksi Umi.

==x==

"Tadaima..." ucap Yuh seraya memasuki rumahnya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Yuh pun mendapat _bad feeling_. Ia pun tanpa melepas sepatu segera berlari menuju ruang makan. Di sana ia dapat melihat makanan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja. Tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya, Yuh pun segera berlari mengitari rumah. Dan menemukan Tohya telungkup di lantai kamarnya, bersama pil-pil obat yang berserakan.

"TOHYAAA!"

==TBC==


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Kokoro Rikihito/ Akihito Kouyoshima  
Rating: T/ PG-15  
Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life  
Cast: vistlip, alice nine, Versailles  
Disclaimer: Not mine x3  
Chapter: 2/?**

* * *

_Tidak mendapat jawaban, Yuh pun mendapat __bad feeling__. Ia pun tanpa melepas sepatu segera berlari menuju ruang makan. Di sana ia dapat melihat makanan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja. Tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya, Yuh pun segera berlari mengitari rumah. Dan menemukan Tohya telungkup di lantai kamarnya, bersama pil-pil obat yang berserakan._

_"TOHYAAA!"_

* * *

**==Douzo==**

Yuh duduk dengan gelisah di salah satu bangku yang ada di ruangan itu. Wajahnya agak pucat menunjukkan ia sangat ketakutan. Baru satu jam yang lalu ia menemukan sepupu yang hobi ngusilin orang itu terbaring lemah di kamar. Yuh berharap Tohya tidak keracunan, over dosis, atau mengalami _something_ yang mengerikan.

'**KLEK**'

Dari celah pintu yang dibuka, munculah pria berumur dua puluh lima tahunan memakai jas putih. Yuh menoleh. Dengan sigap ia berdiri, siap melontarkan 'wawancara' kecil dengan dokter itu.

"Masuklah dulu." Ajak dokter berparas cantik itu.

Yuh pun mengatupkan mulutnya dan menurut masuk ke ruangan serba putih yang ada di balik pintu. Tepat di atas ranjang, Tohya dengan mata terbuka tersenyum manis padanya. Pemuda itu sudah terlihat lebih baik. Tidak terlalu pucat seperti tadi ia temukan. Dan yang penting, ia sudah sadar dan siap menjahili Yuh lagi.

"Yuh!" panggilnya riang sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kau… Baik-baik saja?" balas Yuh khawatir.

"Ya ^^ Daijobu~~"

Yuh menghela nafas lega. Dokter yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping ranjang mengisyaratkan Yuh untuk duduk di kursi.

"Tohya-kun hanya terlalu capek. Dia bilang saat akan meminum obat pereda sakit kepala ia sudah ambruk duluan. Ia kurang tenaga, dan kesehatannya juga sedikit memburuk." Jelas dokter itu tenang.

Yuh melirik tajam pada Tohya yang cengengesan sendiri. Yuh berdiri dan mencubit kedua pipi tembem Tohya dengan ganas.

"Baka! Kau sih pulang malam terus!" sentak Yuh.

"FUWAAA HITTEEE (Itte)! Ahu han hudah hilangh haloh ahu herja hambilan (Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku kerja sambilan)!" elak Tohya berusaha melepaskan cubitan di pipinya yang mulai terasa sakit.

"Kerja apa? Kau ini ditanya berapa kali pun tidak menjawab, makan malam pun sedikit. Sarapan juga.. Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Yuh dengan nada merendah.

"Gomen Yuh…"

"Aku serius Tohya… Ibuku tiap bulan mengirimi uang yang lebih untuk kita, biaya sekolah juga kita tidak perlu pusing membayarnya.. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"…" Tohya tidak menjawab, mengulur waktu untuk berpikir bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada teman masa kecil yang sangat disayanginya ini.

"Begini saja, setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit… Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Di sana kau akan tahu segalanya, Yuh." Ucap Tohya tersenyum penuh arti. Yuh membuang muka dan bergumam meski ia setuju.

"Ah~ Yuhchan~ Jangan ngamuk dong… Yuhchan 'kan cakep!~ _Rights?~ Rights?~ _Piiponn piiponn!" goda Tohya menowel pipi Yuh.

"A, AAA URUSAAII." Yuh yang paling tidak kuat dibegitukan hanya bisa menjerit kesal.

Dokter tadi menerangkan bahwa paling tidak Tohya harus di rawat selama tiga hari. Selama itu ia akan disuplai nutrisi lewat infuse dan suplemen. Yuh mengangguk setuju dan meninggalkan Tohya sendirian untuk mengurus administrasi.

==_SKIP~_==

"Tohya, aku berangkat sekolah dulu!" pamit Yuh keluar kamar rawat.

"Haii! Itterashai!" balas Tohya riang.

Hari kedua Tohya dirawat, Yuh selalu datang tiap pagi dan pulang sekolah. Ia baru pulang ke rumahnya sekitar pukul delapan malam, tepat ketika jam besuk sudah usai. Baru esoknya ia akan mengulangi hal yang sama.

'**KRUYUK**'

Yuh menghentikan larinya. Ia memegang perut yang selama dua hari ini hanya diisi roti, susu, dan ramen. Kembali pemuda cantik itu menghela nafas berat. Selama tidak ada Tohya, selama itu pula ia akan menyantap masakan cepat saji. Setelah puas menghela nafas, Yuh memekik horror menatap arloji hitam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"SHIMATTAAAAA!" teriaknya sambil berlari sekencang mungkin.

"S, sial! Tidak ada waktu mengkhawatirkan perut! AKU TERLAMBAT!" rutuknya.

Meski rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh bila ditempuh berjalan kaki, tetap saja Yuh terlambat lima menit.

"Yah! Gerbangnya sudah ditutup! Sial!" umpat Yuh kesal saat melihat gerbang kokoh sekolahnya tak membuka jalan untuknya.

Yuh pun berniat membolos dan berjalan ke samping gerbang. Namun tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan menyita perhatiannya. Sesosok pemuda dengan seragam yang sama dengannya melompat ke atas tembok di sebelah Yuh. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Yuh dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Ayo, masih bisa." Gumamnya. Yuh yang menyadari bahwa pemuda ini adalah Umi, orang yang sempat menari-nari di kepalanya semalaman, menatapnya heran.

_Kenapa murid teladan sepertinya malah terlambat?_ Batin Yuh penuh sanksi.

"Lama." Komentar Umi menarik paksa tangan Yuh, membuat pemuda itu mau tak mau ikut melompat .

Mereka mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah. Oke, tidak terlalu mulus sih… Umi sekali lagi menglurkan tangan pada Yuh yang mendarat dengan posisi duduk. Yuh pun menerima uluran itu dan membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor.

"A, arigato." Ucapnya malu.

"Tak masalah." Balas Umi singkat.

Ketika Yuh akan melangkah lagi, sebuah tangan menahannya di tempat. Dan tangan lainnya bergerak kearah rambutnya yang berada di sekitar pipi kiri. Yuh menahan nafas seketika saat dirasakannya tangan besar dari seorang pemain basket menyentuh rambutnya.

"Ada daun tadi." Dusta Umi melepas tangannya.

"Eh? Terima kasih!" balas Yuh menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang rasanya ingin meledak.

"Hm..~ Ayo cepat kita masuk. Leda-sensei memang baik, tapi kita juga harus tahu diri." Ajaknya.

Yuh mengangguk cepat dan mengeekor di belakang Umi. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju kelas. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka akan sampai. Dan tetap saja keduanya bungkam.

'**GREEK**'

"Sumimasen." Ucap keduanya bersamaan. Leda-sensei menoleh dan mendapati dua murid yang belum dua hari kenal padanya.

"Ah, Yuh-san dan Umi-san ya?" tanyanya memastikan. Yuh dan Umi mengangguk memastikan Leda bahwa mereka adalah orang yang dimaksud.

"Lain kali jangan terlambat lagi ya. Saya hanya mentoleransi keterlambatan tiga kali selama satu semester. Selebihnya kalian tidak boleh ikut pelajaran saya." Peringatnya tegas.

"Baik sensei, maafkan kami."

Setelah itu, Leda mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Seperti biasa, Yuh mengambil tempat kosong di bangku paling belakang. Sementara Umi duduk di deret ketiga yang berjarak dua bangku darinya. Yuh mengeluarkan alat tulis dan buku catatannya. Sementara Leda menjelaskan materi bab pertama fisika tentang dimensi dengan telaten. Yuh memakai kacamata yang tadi dikeluarkannya.

**SKIP**~

'KRIIIIINGGG'

Helaan nafas lega dari siswa satu sekolah tak terelakan bagi mereka, jam makan siang adalah jam yang paling menyenangkan. Rasanya mendengar bel berbunyi membuat perut mereka langsung berontak minta diisi. Berhubung Yuh sendiri melarang Tohya untuk membuatkan bekal, ia terpaksa jajan di kantin.

'_U, uangku tinggal sedikit.. Beli roti dan susu saja deh_.' Batin Yuh menatap sejumlah uang dalam tangannya.

Yuh memang keras dengan Tohya kalau masalah kesehatan. Yuh tidak ingin Tohya berakhir di rumah sakit seperti sekarang. Ia sangat menjaga sepupu yang sudah tinggal dengannya sejak SD itu. Yuh melenggang pergi, menghampiri bangku Shou yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Yo!" sapa Shou ringan.

"Ikut aku yuk ke kantin." Ajak Yuh menarik-narik lengan baju Shou.

"He? Memangnya Tohya tidak membuatkanmu makanan?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Nanti kujelaskan. Sudahlah, aku lapar~" Jawab Yuh seenaknya.

Shou mengangkat bahu. Pemuda dengan rambut merah tembaga itu berdiri dari bangkunya. Yuh segera merangkul leher Shou dan menggeretnya keluar kelas supaya Shou tidak bisa kabur. Shou tentu saja protes. Jadilah adu mulut kecil di antara mereka yang justru membuat nuansa akrab. Tanpa keduanya sadari, Umi memandangi dua sahabat yang sedang geret-geretan itu dengan tatapan menusuk.

==**Kantin**==

"Oi Yuh, lepasin! Entar kalo Saga-senpai lihat dia bakal cemburu!" sergah Shou berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Yuh.

"Alah, biarin~ Kan senpai sudah biasa lihat kita begini =3=" balas Yuh tidak mau kalah.

Akhirnya tanpa ada jalan tengah dari perdebatan tak berguna itu, mereka masuk ke areal kantin yang ternyata _penuh_. Yuh dan Shou menganga. Bel baru saja selesai berdering lima menit yang lalu, dan sekarang mereka akan jadi ikan pindang di tengah lautan orang.

"Nah. Kita mau beli apa coba?" tanya Shou sinis.

"Roti dan susu." Jawab Yuh titik tanpa koma.

Dengan kemampuan nyempil tingkat dewa, Shou dan Yuh berhasil melewati lautan manusia itu dan mengambil tempat di depan _vending machine_ yang menjual susu. Setelah memasukkan uang, ia memencet gambar susu cokelat. Dan dalam hitungan detik sebuah bunyi benda jatuh yang diyakini sebagai susu terdengar. Ia dengan enteng mengambil susu yang dibelinya. Dan keduanya beranjak menuju konter makanan yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Kutraktir deh." Ucap Yuh menepuk bahu Shou.

"Oke. Roti nanas. DOUBLE." Balas Shou ketus, pura-pura ngambek.

"Ano, Roti melonnya tiga dan Roti nanasnya satu."

Shou memandangi sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ia heran, nafsu makan Yuh yang besar tidak berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan ang masih menjadi pertanyaan dalam benak Shou saat ini adalah: _dikemanakan semua makanan itu?_ Yuh memiliki tubuh yang ramping, tidak menunjukkan kalau ia suka makan. Yah… Suatu misteri tersendiri dari Yuh~

Setelah Yuh mengutarakan pesananya, datanglah seorang wanita paruh baya bertubuh tambun memberikan pesanan Yuh. Setelah menerimanya, Yuh memberikan selembar uang pada wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum manis, mimic wajahnya menunjukkan ia wanita baik-baik yang bekerja di kantin itu.

"Wah, anak baru?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Aku baru sekali ini ke kantin." Jawab Yuh memberikan roti nanas ke Shou.

"Salam kenal! Semua orang di sini memanggilku Riko." Ucap wanita itu.

"Aku Yuh. Salam kenal Riko-san~ Kurasa aku akan sering ke sini." Balas Yuh tersenyum

Setelah menerima semua pesanan dan menjadikannya satu dalam kantung, Yuh dan Shou keluar kantin dengna sukses. Tentu saja dengan jurus nyempil tingkat tinggi yang diajarkan Tohya ke Shou dan Yuh. Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas, Shou tidak berhenti mengomel. Ia terus mengomel soal kejadian di kantin tadi.

"Oke oke, berhentilah mengomel Shou! Kau jadi mirip Tohya." Keluh Yuh menutup telinganya. Shou yang tadinya mau membalas membulatkan mata. Ia baru ingat sesuatu.

"AH! Jelaskan dulu soal Tohya!" pekiknya.

'**BRUK**!'

"Ittai.." rintih pemuda cantik yang baru saja Shou tabrak.

"Ah, gomen!" ucap Shou membantunya berdiri.

"Daijobu… Tidak luka kok.." balasnya tersenyum halus. Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang sedikit kotor dan kembali berjalan menjauh.

"Kamu sih, ngomel melulu." Ejek Yuh.

"**Shut up**. Btw, itu tadi siapa ya? Kayak pernah liat." Bisik Shou menyenggol lengan Yuh.

"Oh, itu Rui Takahashi. Ituloh, adiknya Minami-senpai."

"Minami-senpai? Siapa?"

"Walah, sudah lupa dengan kapten team basket cewek SMP kita?" sindir Yuh.

"EEEHHH?! A, adiknya Takamina-senpai?!" seru Shou tidak percaya.

"Iya! Rui kan tiap latihan minggu selalu menjemput Takamina-senpai. Sekarang sih Takamina-senpai sekolah di SMA putri di sebelah kita."

Shou mengangguk-angguk mengerti meski wajahnya masih tampak kaget. Yuh memasang wajah datar namun cukup untuk mewakili kalimat 'kemana aja bro?'. Akhirnya daripada berdebat lebih jauh dengan Shou, Yuh berjalan menuju kelas sambil menenteng tas plastic berisi roti dan susunya. Hidup tanpa Tohya memang tidak enak. Pulang nanti pun Yuh masih harus membuat makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yuh melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah cukup ramai itu, meninggalkan jejak berupa bisikan dari cewek-cewek tukang gossip di belakangnya. Yuh berusaha keras menyembunyikan tawanya yang hampir meledak saat melihat Shou merengut iri.

'**BRUK**'

Bangku yang beruntung. Dengan santainya ia menjatuhkan diri di atas si bangku beruntung tersebut. Lalu tangannya bergerak membuka bungkus roti yang tadi di belinya. Susu dan roti, kombinasi pas untuk mengisi perutnya siang itu.

==hospital==

.

.

.

"YO!" sapa Shou melambaikan tangan pada Tohya.

"Konnichiwa, Shou-kun~" balas Tohya sumingrah.

"Kudengar kau kolaps kemarin, jadi aku menjenguk saja."

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan Saga-senpai?"

Shou menunjuk ke belakang kearah Saga yang asyik berbincang dengan salah seorang dokter di sana. Mereka terlihat cukup akrab, dan itu menimbulkan pertanyaan mendalam di benak Yuh.

"Gini, gini. Ayah Saga itu direktur rumah sakit ini. Nah orang itu asistennya Sakamoto-san." Jelas Shou yang dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Yuh da Tohya.

"Wow~ Aku tidak menyangka Saga-senpai termasuk orang elit." Ucap Yuh asal ceplos.

"Hihihi, yang aku heran… Bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta padaku yang orang biasa ini.." balas Shou dengan pipi bersemu.

"Entahlah, karena kau cantik?" timpal sebuah suara.

Shou menoleh dan mendapati Saga sudah merangkul dirinya di depan Tohya dan Yuh. Wajah Shou makin memerah, Saga tertawa dan mencubit pipi Shou gemas. Tohya dan Yuh berasa obat nyamuk di sini merasa ada aura _lopek-lopek_ di sekitar keduanya.

"Yamette. Kalian menjijikan." Ujar Yuh ketus.

"Ih, Yuh iri! Makanya Yuh, buruan cari SEME dong~" ejek Shou.

"EH ENAK AJA! Yang bener cari UKE! Aku ini SEME~." Balasnya tidak terima.

"Maa, maa, kita ke sini untuk menjenguk Tohya kan?" lerai Saga.

"Khehehe, aku senang kalian ke sini." Kata Tohya tertawa kecil.

Yuh dengan wajah cemberut memeluk Tohya. Yap, kalau Tohya sudah berubah imut begitu Yuh jadi tidak tahan untuk manja-manja. Setelah tiga jam menjenguk Tohya, Saga dan Shou undur diri untuk pulang karena hari sudah sore.

"Oi, besok kau kan keluar dari sini… Jangan lupa janjimu!" ujar Yuh.

Tohya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mengangguk setuju dan menepuk kepala Yuh lembut. Sisa hari itu Yuh gunakan untuk tetap berada di sisi Tohya. Ia menolak pulang meski Tohya mendesaknya. Ia bilang kalau pulang sama saja ia akan sendirian, dan itu lebih buruk daripada berada di rumah sakit dengan Tohya.

─ ━ ─ TBC─ ━ ─


End file.
